


Is this burning? An eternal flame?

by klarogasms



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [19]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Gen, so many candles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil loves candles and Dan loves a not burnt down apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this burning? An eternal flame?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of 25 Days of Christmas.  
> Prompt: Chocolate, Apples and Cinnamon

“Fire hazard! Oh my – Phil, you left the candles burning. Again.” Dan said as they stepped into their flat and he was met by the smell of caramelised apples, cinnamon and chocolate cookies. As he knew that they didn't suddenly have house elves which and made them those delicious and unhealthy treats, there was only one other reasonable explanation: Phil left his candles burning while both of them were out.  
“Oops.” Phil said, smiling apologetically as he passed Dan on his way to his room. Dan sighed heavily and set out in search of the candles. He didn't care if he left muddy snow all over floor, Phil could clean that up afterwards, securing that their flat wasn't about to burn down was definitely his priority.  
“Dan.” Phil said when he came out of his room. Dan just finished blowing out all three candles (all of them placed worringly close to flammable objects) and went out into the hall to see Phil pointing at the trail of snow he left in his wake.  
“Somebody had to make sure that we'll still have a place to live in.” Dan replied before he vanished in his room, slipping out of his boots and his jacket, throwing both into the depthsof his room. He gathered his laptop and the charger before he cautiously left his room, avoiding the chaos was better than actually dealing with it, and walked past a cleaning Phil into the living room. Just to be met by three burning candles. Still placed worringly close to flammable objects.  
“Are you shitting me?” Dan mumbled under his breath, leaving his laptop and charger on the couch before he placed all three candles on less dangerous spots.

* * *

 

“Again, Phil. Again.” Dan said when Phil returned from his shopping. This time the candles were in his room and Dan only noticed because he went to the bathroom and walked past Phil's room (the door was very fortunately open) and was met by a scent wall of vanilla and lavender.  
“What did I do?” Phil asked innocently. Sometimes Dan didn't know why he put up with the other man.  
“The CANDLES, Phil. You left the candles _burning_ and left the room for _more than 15 minutes_. We made a rule about that.” Dan replied.  
“Sorry, I forgot that I had them on!” Phil tried to defend himself, but Dan just gave him a look which screamed 'are you fucking kidding me' before he sighed.  
“If you'll burn down the flat we'll both be homeless. Just remember that.” he said and returned to scrolling down his dash.

* * *

 

“What happened?” Phil asked when he walked into his room and found Dan sitting on his bed, his hands folded in front of his lips and his elbows on his knees. He looked up at Phil and just gave him a very long look.  
“What?” Phil asked, looking completely clueless.  
“I told you, I told you to blow out the candles if you leave a room. But who never listens? Phil! Guess what happened.” Dan finally broke his silence. He now stood across from Phil and had his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
“I forgot to blow the candles out?” he asked sheepishly.  
Dan took a deep breath so he shouldn't scream. He had to be the mature one right now, he had to stay calm an collected.  
“Better! You not only forgot to blow out the candle, but the cushion nearby caught fire, and god, we are lucky that I was just having a moment of health awareness, thanks to a tumblr post, and left my room to get a glass of water. When I heard the sizzling and smelt something brunt. So I went into the living room instead. And oh, see there! A cushion is on fire because the candle stood right next to it and a breeze directed the flame towards the cushion!” Dan replied. So much for calm and collected.  
Phil just stared at him with wide eyes, not saying a single word.  
“Good, I don't even want to hear that you're sorry. Just blow out the fucking candles if you leave a room.” Dan grumbled before he walked past Phil and back into his room.

* * *

 

“Dan! I found a solution!” Phil said as he barged into Dan's room, stopping abruptly when the floor in front of him was covered in stuff. He cautiously stepped onto one of the free spots on the floor and showed off a decorated glass.  
“Elaborate?” Dan asked, not really catching on.  
“For the candle problem! We both know that I won't suddenly remember to blow out the candles so I was looking for another solution and it's so simple! I'll just but the candles into glasses, like that they can't burn anything, it'll smell good and it'll look pretty! We could even make them in a video as April's Fools joke. You know, Dan and Phil DIY.” he explained excitedly.  
Dan mulled the idea over. They were looking for a project for Dan and Phil DIY as joke, and this did seem like a good idea. And if it would stop Phil from accidentally burning down their flat, who was Dan to complain.  
“Okay, but you get the supplies.” Dan replied, returning to his scrolling.  
“Already on my way.” Phil replied enthusiastically before he left the room.


End file.
